


Felices los 4

by kiarcheo



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Juliantina, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No transmigration, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: Another random idea born on Tumblr that became sort of a fic, where Leon dies but there is no transmigration, Juliana and Valentina are best friends, Eva and Juliana are closer than Valentina likes, and Lucia should be named saint patron of wlw





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd and written on Tumblr, I apologise for any mistake

Leon dies but there is no transmigration. Lucho is still an asshole so Juliana still becomes Val’s friend. Eva moves back into the house to keep an eye on things. Eva finds herself liking Juliana because with her she sees the sister that she remembers, smiling and not drinking as much as she is doing lately. No transmigration means no Lupe being kidnapped and then shot…and no kiss in the pool. So they just keep being best friends.

Eva starts noticing Juliana’s feelings for Val and talks to her. It’s a surprisingly nice talk. Eva recounts her own experience in college and tells Juliana that there is nothing wrong…except that Val is dating Lucho.

They start bonding, especially as Eva realizes that she is falling for Lucia. They commiserate together.

During a chat Juliana asks what Eva plans to do with Mateo. She decides to ask for a divorce. Saint Mateo is actually Saint and is pretty understanding, even if hurt. He only asks if Eva is cheating on him, and Eva swears that she isn’t…she just isn’t in love with him anymore.

She doesn’t tell the family about the divorce because she knows they adore Mateo, Val in particular. So it’s Juliana who supports her during the period.

People don’t really realize. Val has Lucho, school, friends. If she finds Juls already at the house, she assumes she was waiting for her. If she has to leave with Lucho, she assumes she’d leave by herself. And of course, she doesn’t believe that Juliana has no life besides her. Lucia still thinks that Eva is avoiding her because she hates her and she is busy with the group. Guille has his own things too.

Until everything explodes. First it’s the divorce, splashed across the headlines. Then it’s rumors about Juliana being the reason for the divorce. The proof? Photos of Juliana at the courthouse with Eva and Mateo, and photos of Juliana coming and going from the Carvajal mansion.

Of course, Juliana at the house doesn’t surprise anyone, but what Val can’t dismiss is the photos at the courthouse. She confronts Juliana who simply tells her that Eva had asked for her support. Val has no reason not to believe her. Juliana never lies to her. And even in this case it’s the truth. Still, she starts to notice things. And she is jealous. And she takes it out on Eva, who during a lunch all together explodes. Why does she cares even if they were together? She has Lucho after all.

Juliana looks at Eva shocked.

But is she shocked because Eva admitted it? Or because it’s not true?


	2. Chapter 2

Juliana looks shocked at Eva, before standing up and leaving the table. Eva immediately follows her.

Juliana wants to know why Eva said that. They are always honest (that’s how Juliana is) and blunt (Eva and tact aren’t always on the same side). This is not an exception. Eva tells her that she is generally upset and stressed. That Val has been playing with her nerves for days. That she can see how it’s also hurting Juliana, her jealousy giving her hope but also without admitting or talking about it. And she is also jealous because at least Val is reacting, while the woman she is in love doesn’t seem to care. Juliana points out that Lucia probably thinks that Eva hates her. She then asks if it hurts any less keeping the distance.

Meanwhile Lucia is having a talk with Val. Telling her that she doesn’t know if Eva and Juliana are together or not, but that Eva is right. If they are, what’s the problem? Don’t they deserve to be happy? If Val has lucho, why Juliana can’t have someone too?

Then Juliana comes back, apologizing for leaving abruptly, because of course she does. Lucia asks if everything is already. Eva arrives, saying that she apologized (if the situation were less tense they would joke about Eva actually being able to apologize) and is now going to take Juliana home. Juliana leaves telling Val they will talk the next day.

They don’t really talk about it. Until one night Val asks Juls to have a sleepover…in her bed as usual…if Eva doesn’t mind, of course. Juls can see she is fishing for something so she tells her very clearly that she likes Eva very much but they are not dating. Why not? It’s complicated. Val is not pleased by the response, that tongue-pushing- against-her-cheek thing she does a clear sign she is upset. But Juls stays strong, because what can she say? It’s complicated because I’m in love with you and your sister is in love with your step-mother?

In the morning Val walks in Eva and Juliana butting heads. Eva thinks Juliana is an idiot for putting herself through the torture of being so close to Val. Juliana replies that she thinks Eva is an idiot for not trying to get closer to Lucia…at least she is single. She is her dad’s widow, Eva retorts harshly. As soon as they realize Val is close they shut up immediately. Not suspicious at all.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Juliana who brings Eva and Lucia closer, although without meaning it.

The pressure of her sudden notoriety as Eva's supposed mistress is getting to her. Both Eva and Val try to help, but they were born into it. People filming and taking photos of you as you go for your day as normal, paparazzi, people thinking they know you, asking invasive questions, sometimes even insulting you. That’s normal for them. But there is someone who went from anonymity to being famous, someone who is never far from Eva’s thoughts.

So Eva approaches Lucia and asks her if she could help Juliana dealing with the situation. Lucia is touched. Whatever Eva’s relationship with Juliana is, it’s clear that she cares for her and she trusts Lucia with helping her. Also, it’s basically the first time Eva interacts with her in a nice way from start to finish.

Lucia gets to know Juliana and sees why the Carvajal girls like her, in one way or another. Every now and then Eva would ask Lucia how things with Juliana are going, so that’s nice too.

Then one day Juliana and Eva are getting ready to go out for lunch and Juliana sees Lucia and invites her to join. Eva glares at Juliana and Lucia sees it,  so she starts to decline. But Juliana elbows Eva before looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Eva grumpily agrees. It starts as awkward but by the end it’s a pleasant lunch, with Juliana only reminding Eva a couple of times not to be a bitch. Lucia is impressed by Juliana doing it without consequences…and she actually enjoys the lunch very much, suggesting at the end that she wouldn’t mind a repeat.

So every now and then they would go out together. Juliana tries to invite Val too, but she is always busy with school and Lucho…and not particularly keen on spending time with Eva, if she has to be honest. So it’s just the three of them. And of course rumors fly, of Juliana charming the ‘in-law’. Eva and Juliana are pretty sure that it’d be funny if they weren’t the ones involved. Sometimes they joke that Juliana is indeed meeting the in-laws. All of this is never talked. Val made a point of ignoring the situation or making sly comments to Eva, careful to avoid them in Juliana’s presence. Lucia knows better than to ask and ignite Eva’s fury. Guille just wants to stay out of it.

So they have lunches and Juliana always find an excuse to give Eva and Lucia some time alone. Going to the bathroom. Seeing someone she knows. Answering a phone call. Until one time she comes back from her call announcing that she has to go because Val is picking her up and she leaves. She knows Eva will have words with her but she doesn’t care. She had seen the pair talking quite a lot during the lunch and she knows they almost didn’t realize she had left the table. So she had called Val and asked her to pick her up. Val was more than happy. Spending time with Juliana? Juliana asking her and ‘choosing’ her over Eva? There is no game. She immediately says yes and leaves Lucho and the other friends on the spot to go and pick up Juls. And finding out that she is making Lucia and Eva getting along? Val might have her hangs up about Juliana and Eva, but Eva and Lucia not hating each other (or well, Eva not hating Lucia) was something she had always wanted…could Juls be any more perfect?


	4. Chapter 4

Another night and another fight at the Valdes household, once again caused by another article on yet another magazine. Once again Juliana tells her mom that she is not Eva Carvajal’s lover. This time, however, it’s different. Juls adds that even if she was, there would be nothing wrong. Since the message isn’t arriving, she tells her mom that she likes girls. Lupe won’t accept it. First she asks what Eva did to her. Then she says she is blinded by money. That she is confused. That it’s not true. Where did she go wrong? Pretty much like in the show. Juls packs her bags because she isn’t going to stay there. She calls Val…but she doesn’t pick up. She leaves anyway.

At first she thinks about dealing with it herself. Maybe sleeping somewhere that night and then finding somewhere else to settle. Then she remembers Lucia telling her how everything she does will reflect on the family…and she won’t do that to them. Even if she isn’t Eva’s girlfriend for real, she can only imagine what they’d say if they found her sleeping outside, maybe in a park, seeing the warm night. She tries again to call Val. Again, no answer. So she calls Eva.

Eva brings her home…and if Juls isn’t already heart-broken, seeing Val having fun in the pool with her friends while she is falling apart is ridiculously painful. For the first time since she has known Val, she sleeps over at the mansion, but not in Val’s bed. They meet each other in the morning. Val is clearly hangover. Juls doesn’t look any better, the night having been one of the worst of her life. They stare at each other. Juls is waiting for Val to say something. Anything. Preferably asking what she is doing there. Or that she saw the calls and is sorry for missing them. Instead she can see Val’s brain turning. She sees her looking between Juls, in shorts and tank top, and Eva’s room. ‘You know what?’ Juls raises an hand to stop Val. ‘Not now’ She is tired and angry. She just can’t deal with it now. Not without saying something she’ll regret.

Val doesn’t see Juls later nor in the next few days. What she sees are Eva’s glares and Lucia’s disappointed looks. She makes the mistake of asking what’s going to Lucia when Eva is there too. All she gets is an hissed ‘You’d know if you’d pick up your phone’ from Eva, before she takes Lucia’s wrist and leads her away. Since when they are so close, anyway? Val remembers the missed calls from Juls from that night and decides to call her…Juls doesn’t answer.

At lunch with her friends they can see she is upset. Nayeli asks and Val tells them that she hasn’t heard from Juliana for days and she is worried. Lucho makes a joke about Juls being too busy with Eva…and Lucia. That morning after the party he saw all three on the couch, very close to each other. Sergio, who has a crush on Juliana, interjects that he thinks there was something wrong. Lucia was clearly consoling Juliana, he thinks Juliana was crying…he had wanted to ask but Eva had seen him and her glare had scared him off. 

Now Val is definitely worried. Since she had known Juliana she had never seen her cry…and she knows that she sees it as a weakness, something she couldn’t afford around her father. So to know that she was crying, somewhere where people could walk in, and in presence of people…something is definitely wrong. She calls Alirio and asks him to take her to Juls’ house.

Except that he is taking a different route. She tries to tell him, and he replies that in the last few days when he dropped off Juliana and/or Eva visiting Juliana, this is where he went. It’s a complex of flats. Unfortunately Alirio doesn’t know which one is Juliana’s and she is still not answering the phone. Val desists and goes back to her friends, who convince her that she needs to take her mind off the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentina is in bed with Lucho when Juliana texts back the morning after, apologizing for missing the calls and asking if everything is okay. Val doesn’t hesitate to call her back.

The phone call is pretty much like in the show. Val saying she is glad to hear from Juls, Juls asking if she is drunk. Val apologizing, telling Juls ‘te quiero mucho’, that she wants to spend time with her and doesn’t want to lose her. She also asks her to see her as soon as possible. Juls agrees and tells her that she’ll be at the house soon. Meanwhile Lucho woke up, heard pretty much everything and starts a fight with Val. Val kicks him out so that she can prepare for Juls.

When Juls arrives they hug, both apologizing again and saying they missed the other. Then they finally talk. Juls tells Val that she was fighting with her mom, again, because of an article about her and Eva. Val asks something she had been wondering since the beginning. If there is really nothing going on between Juls and Eva (she makes a conscious effort to be as neutral as possible, even if the image of Juls in basically her underwear going to Eva’s room is seared in her brain), why did they never publish a denial or something…they have their own newspaper, after all. Jul reminds her that she was the one who told her, before everything started even, that denying something was just going to feed into the craze and that even if there was proof of the contrary, people would just keep believing what they wanted.

Then Val asks her what happened after. She said that it was the usual fight…what changed? And Juls tells her.

‘Are you really gay, then?’ Val asks.

Juls shrugs. ‘I know that I never felt for any boy what I feel for girls. Actually… What I feel for any woman I’m even remotely attracted to is more than all that I ever felt for every boy ever put together’

‘But how do you know you’re in love with a girl?’

Juls can see that Val is trying to wrap her head around something, so she indulges her. ‘I don’t know. I know I never felt that way before. I always want to be around her. I notice things about her that I never noticed about anyone else. I find cute things that I find annoying in others. I want to hold her hand all the time. Touch her. Her hand. Her skin. Her hair. I want to hold her. Protect her. Make her laugh. Make her happy.’ She blushes. ‘I mean, I don’t know. How do you know you’re in love with a boy?’ she tries to deflect, suddenly embarrassed.

‘Wouldn’t know’ Val shrugs.

‘What? You’ve never been in love?’

‘I’ Val hesitates ‘don’t think so’

‘Not even Lucho’

‘Absolutely not!’ Val laughs at the mere suggestion.

Any more talk is interrupted by a knock on the door. It’s Lucia, inviting them to lunch with her and Eva. Juls looks at Val since she had never wanted to join before. Val agrees, deciding that it’s time to change things. Before leaving Lucia puts an hand on Juliana’s shoulder. Juliana put her hand over hers and they just exchange a smile.

‘I’m sorry’ Val blurts out as Lucia leaves the room.

‘For what?’

‘Lucia knows.’

‘Yes?’ Juls is confused by Val’s statement.

‘Because she was there when I wasn’t’

‘Val…’

Val bits her lip. When Juliana told her that she had called her first, twice, before calling Eva, she was elated…only to feel crushing guilt that she had let her down.

‘I’m sorry that I wasn’t there that night. And that I behaved like a cabrona after’

‘You couldn’t know’

‘I promise I’ll do better’

Better started with thanking Eva for being there for Juls when wasn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucia finds Valentina sitting at the counter, staring into her mug.

‘Everything okay?’

‘Uhm’ Val startles. ‘Oh yeah.’ She pauses for a bit ‘Just thinking’

‘Anything interesting?’ Lucia asks, her tone making it clear she is available to talk or listen, but without pushing ‘Anything I can help with?’

‘Just thinking about love’

‘Wow’ Lucia chuckles, not expecting the answer. ‘What about love?’

‘Exactly. What about love? How do you know it’s love and not something else?’

‘Love is complicated.’ Lucia takes a breath. ‘A lot. But true love is the best thing. And everything you’re going through…it will be worth it.’

‘You loved my dad very much, did you?’

‘Very much.’ She agrees. ‘Unfortunately, sometimes it takes losing someone to learn to value them better…to love them. But luckily,’ she smiles, although her eyes are shining with tears. ‘it’s not necessary a one-time thing. You love. Lose. And love again. It’s hard and it hurts. But that’s love.’

Val looks down. ‘It seems like everyone knows what love is except me’

‘Oh,’ Lucia laughs. ‘Some people recognize it easily. Some people needs to be hit on the head with it. Some people accept it with open arms. Some people will fight tooth and nail’ Her smile makes Val think that she is thinking about someone in particular. ‘Is this about Lucho?’

‘Don’t talk to me about him.’ Val scowls.

‘I couldn’t help hearing you two fighting. Everything alright?’

‘I don’t know…I don’t think so.’ She shakes her head. ‘Anyway, forget about him’ Lucia raises an eyebrow at that but stays silent. ‘It’s something…well, Juliana and I were talking…’

‘Okay?’

‘You know about her, right?’

‘About Juliana?’ Lucia asks with a smile, unsure what Val is asking.

‘About…what happened…’

‘With her mom?’ Lucia tries to guess

‘And why’ Val adds

‘Yes’

‘Of course. Because you were there while I wasn’t….You and Eva’

‘Val’ Lucia chides her gently.

‘I know, I know. It’s stupid. And it’s my fault. And there is no reason. And it’s….stupid. But I just can’t help it, okay’ Lucia just looks at her. Val huffs frustrated. ‘I know I’m Juls’ best friend. That she called me first. But why does it feel like Eva is replacing me?!’

‘Have you tried talking to Juliana?’ Lucia suggests.

‘She has enough on her plate without my problems. Besides, I’m not even sure what I would tell’ she ends with a whine, burrowing her head in her hands.

‘Hey’ Lucia coos, petting her head. ‘Why don’t we leave the confusion aside for a bit and do something? Watch a movie perhaps?’

Val raises her head as her phone rings. They both see the name Lucho on the display. Val groans before putting the phone face down on the counter. ‘A movie would be great’

They are watching ‘The Devil wears Prada’ when Val’s phone rings again. Val barely glances at it, before grabbing it and turning to Lucia  asking if she minds putting on pause for a sec. It’s Juliana. When Andy’s boyfriend says ‘You know, in case you were wondering - the person whose calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in’ Lucia sneaks a glance at Val. And she wonders what is in the Carvajal women that makes them so lovable and yet so incapable to see love when it’s right in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

A new craze among rich kids is the paranormal, going to mediums to talk with deceased people they know, being told about the future and things like that. Val finds herself being dragged along when Nayeli and Sergio go to see one. She doesn’t believes in it so when it’s her turn she tries to decline. At the end just to shut them up, she agrees to get in the room with this supposed witch called Barbara. At first it’s just generic and vague things, and Val is ready to get up and join her friends outside. Then Barbara starts talking about her being confused, about her happiness being right in front of her, closer than she thinks. That what Val thinks are enemies are actually allies and that what she thinks are obstacles don’t really exist.

Val wants to know more. What does it mean her happiness is closer than she thinks? Barbara can’t tell her much more. She just adds that her happiness is literally within her grasps…and maybe it had already been in her grasps. But how can she know if she missed it the first time? Val insists. A sign, is all Barbara has to say.

Then a phone rings. Barbara looks at the phone on the table, a photo of her client with another girl in the pool lighting up the screen.

‘Your novia is calling’

Val looks at the phone. Then at the witch. Then at the phone again. She grabs it. ‘I need to go’ She runs out of the room, blows past Sergio and Nayeli, ignores their questions and them calling after her as she opens the door of the car without waiting for Alirio to open it for her, and tells him to go.

She sits in the car reeling. She feels like everything makes sense now. Why she hates the thought of Eva and Juliana together. The gleeful satisfaction every time Juls ‘choose’ her over Eva or in general put her first. Even the look Lucia shot her when they watched the movie suddenly made sense. She picked up Juls’ call but avoided Lucho…God, Lucho. She accused him to be jealous of Juliana as if it made no sense, but he was actually right! She thinks about what Juliana said about love and how it’s exactly how she feels about Juls. She never felt any of it for him. And how many times did she chose to spend time with her over him? How many time she left him because Juls called? How could she be so blind? Juliana has been her priority since they met. How did she not realize that she is in love with her? That she was jealous of Eva? She even said to Lucia that she felt like Eva replaced her…but she thought that Eva was dating Juliana, for God’s sake!

‘Señorita’ Alirio’s voice shakes her from her self-reproaches. ‘Your phone’

She suddenly remembers that she never answered Juliana. But when she looks at it, it’s Lucho who is calling. Right. She forgot about him. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopelessly failed at adding the image to the text, you can see it in my [tumblr post](https://kiarcheo.tumblr.com/post/184989113524/just-posted-the-whole-thing-including-this-new) if you're curious


	8. Chapter 8

Val almost skids into the living room, her quick pace two steps short of becoming a run.

‘Oh,’ she breathes out disappointed ‘it’s you’

‘Nice to see you too’ Eva glances up from the paper work she is reading on the couch. Then she looks at Val again. ‘Everything okay?’

‘I just thought you were someone else’ Val smiles at the thought.

‘Let me guess’ Eva makes a show of thinking about it  ‘Juliana?’

Val’s good mood won’t be spoiled. ‘As a matter of fact, yes. I need to talk to her’

‘Everything okay?’ Eva asks again. Val doesn’t seem worried or anything, but she is acting strangely.

‘I broke up with Lucho’

The reply is immediate. ‘Good riddance’

Val stares at Eva. ‘Wow. Really?’

‘It’s not like you seem broken hearted about it anyway’

‘You really didn’t like him?’ Val thinks about it. Honestly Eva doesn’t seem to like most people anyway. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Have you ever done anything because I told you so?’

Val just laughs at that.

‘Exactly’

‘What are you talking about?’ Lucia asks, having seen the smiles on the sisters’ faces.

‘Carvajal women being stubborn’

‘Oh, I can vouch for that’ Lucia agrees. Then she sees Val looking at her phone. ‘Waiting for someone?’

‘Yeah’ Val texts back something.

‘Lucho?’

‘Oh no!’ Val shakes her head, stilling looking at the phone. ‘I broke up with him’

‘I suppose it was coming’ Lucia doesn’t sound surprised at all, and Eva looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

‘Uhuh’ Val is distracted again, smiling at the phone.

‘You know, you seem really happy for someone who just broke up with her boyfriend of years’ Eva points out.

Val finally looks up to see Eva and Lucia staring at her curiously.

‘I need to go, Juls is here’ she just turns around and leaves the room.

 

Lucia sits next to Val, who is sitting by the pool.

‘Regretting breaking up with Lucho?’

‘Absolutely not!’

‘Then what it is?’ she sees Val wringing her hands. ‘Relax, what happened’

‘I’m nervous because I haven’t told anyone yet’

‘But everything is okay?’ Lucia is worried

‘Yes’ Val hesitates ‘It’s just that…It’s very intimate.’

‘You don’t need to tell me’

‘No, I want to’ Val reassures her. ‘I’m just nervous.’

Lucia takes her hand. ‘I’m here. You can trust me’

Val takes a deep breath  ‘I’m in love…with a girl’

Lucia smiles at her encouraging. ‘Hey, don’t cry. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it’

‘I know’ Val laughs nervously. ‘I don’t know why I’m like this. I know you don’t have a problem with it.’ Val wipes away her tears.

Lucia chuckles understanding. ‘I understand. The first time I said it aloud it was…yeah. And honestly. Doesn’t get less terrifying with time’

Val looks at her surprised. ‘You…but dad…’

‘I like both’

‘Oh’ Val starts laughing ‘Is there anyone in this family who is heterosexual?’

Lucia laughs ‘I don’t know…Guille maybe?’ she tilts her head to the side ‘So…who are we talking about? Juliana?’ she smiles at her knowingly.

‘Does everyone know?’ Val covers her face with her hands, but Lucia sees a smitten if embarrassed smile on her face.

‘You aren’t exactly subtle’ Lucia looks at her fondly. ‘I mean, you were so jealous of Eva…’

‘Oh God, Eva!’ Val moans.

‘You know that they are not together, don’t you?’ Lucia knows it’s not really her place, but she can’t watch them suffer for months…again.

‘I might have asked Juls the other day’

‘When you broke up with Lucho?’

‘Yeah’ Val covers her mouth with her hand. ‘I know it’s bad, but I told her I broke up with him and asked her if she really wasn’t dating Eva two seconds later’ she starts laughing, tension falling away as she leans against Lucia, who joins her laughter.

 

‘And what if you are wrong? I don’t want to lose my best friend. And it will make things awkward. And I’m going to stop coming here. And seeing you. And Lucia. And I’ll be alone.’

‘Wow, that went dramatic very fast’ Juliana glares at Eva. ‘But I can see your point’

‘Thanks’ Juliana mutters.

‘What if it’s a date that it’s not explicitly a date so that you can see how she feels about it?’ Eva suggests and Juls looks at her appreciatively.

‘What are you plotting?’

Eva and Juliana immediately stop talking. ‘Nothing!’

‘Really’ Lucia looks at them, an hand on her hip and eyebrow raised. ‘So you aren’t talking about Valentina’

Juliana swirls around to glare at Eva.

‘I didn’t tell her’

‘She didn’t’ Lucia confirms and she sees Eva’s smug look at Juliana ‘But I’m also not blind. So what’s the problem?’

Juliana stays silent for a moment, before resolve sets in. ‘Eva thinks I should ask Val on a date now that she broke up with Lucho. I don’t want to risk our friendship in case Val doesn’t like me that way’ Lucia has to struggle not to roll her eyes at that. ‘So we were thinking…a date that isn’t clearly a date, so if it goes well, I know, if it doesn’t, I didn’t really ruin anything’

Both Eva and Juliana look at Lucia waiting for her response. The blonde starts saying something before stopping. A couple of times. ‘Do you really want to do that’ she finally settles on ‘with the same girl who went for months being jealous of you and Eva and never questioned it?’

The two brunettes look at each other.

‘You have a point’ Juls admits. ‘I still can’t believe it’

 ‘Ey!’ Eva protests ‘I’m a catch’

‘Yes, you are’ Lucia blushes as the two women look at her. ‘Anyway, back to Valentina…can I suggest nothing too subtle?’

‘Uh uh’ Juliana nods, before grinning ‘Well, thank you ladies for your help. I’ll now leave you two to discuss what a catch Eva is’

 

Juliana picks up Val at the house with flowers. Then she takes her to her flat. It’s the first time Val is there, because usually Juls goes to the house. And at the flat there is dinner ready, a dinner that Juls cooked for her. They have a great time.

‘You know…this is better than any date I’ve ever been on’ Val comments as she looks at Juls coming back from the kitchen with two cups of fruit salad.

‘Yeah?’ Juls smiles and Val can almost see her puffing out her chest proudly. ‘What about you?

‘Me?’ Juls is confused.  ‘This would be my first date’ she is cautious. Does it mean that Val thinks it’s a date?

‘Can I ask you a question?’ Val rises to go and stand up next to her.

‘If it’s again about me and Eva…’

‘It’s not…the girl you’re in love  with…’ Val trails her finger along Juls’ arm. ‘she never took you on a date?’

She shakes her head ‘It’s complicated’

‘I think I might understand…you know, it took some time but I realized something.’ Val gets even closer. ‘I always want to be around you. I notice things about you that I never noticed about anyone else. There are things that you do that I find annoying in everyone else, but when you do them…you’re cute. I want to hold your hand all the time. Touch you. Your hand. Your skin. Your hair. You always smell so good. And your skin, it’s so soft.’ Juls looks away but Val takes her cheek in her hand and turn her head, before leaning her forehead against Juls’ ‘I want to hold you. Protect you. Make you laugh. Make you happy.’ 

Juliana recognizes her own words as Valentina continues ‘If this girl you’re in love with doesn’t take you on a date, she is an idiot’

Juls takes her courage in her hands, as she softly asks ‘I don’t know. Are you?’


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for months. I decided that it was time to admit to myself that this ship sailed and I wasn’t going to work on it anymore and expand it. But I promised it (especially to [CatsShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow) ). So here it is, in all its short glory, the epilogue...

Valentina takes Juliana to the Valle house because she wants to be alone with her without her sister and step-mother around, even if they are supportive.

Lucho follows them and sees them kissing. As in the show he confronts them. Unlike in the show, Juliana decks him as soon as he tries to lie his hands on Valentina.

Then he goes to tell Eva that her sister is screwing her girlfriend. Eva just listens to him and tells him that she’ll take care of it. She calls Val who tells her they are going back to the house, their previous good mood gone. They all agree to meet there.

Eva shows up with a cake that might be or might not be Juliana’s favorite. She obviously doesn’t congratulate her for punching Lucho, of course not.

Once everyone is there, Guille and Lucia included, they decide together how to deal with the situation. Guille points out that Lucho might not want to let people know that Valentina left him for a girl, so maybe he’ll keep silent. Nobody counted on Sergio being the one to spill the beans as they quickly learn once Valentina’s phone blows up with notifications.

She is not alone as she reads the mean comments, which makes a big difference. Just like it does facing people at the university the following days knowing that her family and Juliana are behind her 100%.

However it takes time for the rest of the world to catch up. Valentina and Juliana have been best friend all long and touchy ones to boost. So most of their outings together just get catalogued by the press as their usual BFF stuff. And part of the strategy proposed to deal with Lucho was to have family outings. Sometimes with Guille, who is more than willing to spend time with his family now that the women in his life aren’t constantly snapping at each other. Sometimes it’s the four women. Sometimes it’s just Juliana and Valentina with Eva. By presenting an united front they had hoped that Lucho wouldn’t say anything for the fear of appearing as a fool trying to pit the two sisters against each other when they obviously get along.

So by the time Valentina and Juliana dating comes to light, it’s like a muted explosion. Nobody can say how long it has been going on. A lot of photos show no difference between the pre-divorce period, the Juleva period and the Juliantina one. And clearly Eva has no problems with them dating. Of course there are people accusing Juliana of being a gold digger. And Valentina of stealing her sister’s girlfriend. But overall it’s quite tame.

Eva and Lucia decide to take their time. It has been not even two years since Leon died. And Eva is not a PDA person anyway. They are quietly together behind the doors, and if they go together at functions nobody thinks twice about it. Both are single and are family. They are fine with it for now and will deal with the rest when the time comes.

 

\----

**Bonus scene  if you don’t mind the idea that something DID happen between Juliana and Eva** (and inspired by [xychedelics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/))

 

‘So who is better?’

‘Really? One, she is your sister. Two, I’m in love with her. Three. Do you really want to know the answer? Four. I don’t kiss and tell,’ Juliana lists.

‘Come on. You know, you’ re the only one who can say to have kissed all the Carvajal women,’ Eva teases her.

‘I wonder…If I kiss Lucia too do I get a prize?’

A strangled noise has Juliana and Eva turn around to see Lucia and Valentina standing there, clearly having heard what they said.

‘Why don’t you find out?’ A moment of shocked silence and then Lucia cracks up. ‘You should see your faces!’


End file.
